Here Comes Teacher
by Snarkleoff
Summary: Amy sucks at English. Good thing the hot new teacher Ms. Ashcroft is willing to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Comes Teacher**

* * *

 _Amy_

I never liked school. It's always been me listlessly floating through my classes, sometimes having no idea what exactly the teacher is talking about. I only have one friend, and he can be pretty obnoxious sometimes, so that doesn't really improve my time at school. My evil (emphasis on evil) stepsister, is also there to make the days even worse.

That's where I am now, in that forced hellhole, walking with my best (only) friend Shane.

"Oh stop pouting, Amy."

"I'm not pouting," I made a giant sarcastic grin go across my face, "This is my happy face. See, my lips are turning up on the sides."

Shane rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh please, that's more fake than Jessica's new 'cashmere' sweater." Shane made a face that looked vaguely disturbed and started muttering something along the lines of, "Who does she think she's fooling?"

I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about, or the difference between cashmere and what Jessica is apparently wearing, but I give a slight nod anyway.

Shane seemed to come back to himself a moment later, because he gets back to his original point. "It's just English."

I frowned at him, already annoyed by the conversation. He knew how much trouble I had with the subject, and how every year I go through the same thing. I already felt bad enough when almost everyone seemed to at least have a vague understanding of what the teacher is talking about, and I'm just sitting there thinking 'what the fuck?!' over and over again until the bell rings.

So I felt embarrassed. The few times I've actually worked up the courage to ask the teacher, they usually just get frustrated that I don't understand what they're trying to say after they repeat the same thing in slightly different ways.

Usually I would have to ask the people around me, and the few times someone was actually willing to help, well it would always go the same way-

"Okay, so this is symbolic for racism" They would start.

And then I would say, "Okay, why?"

"Because it always is."

"But why is that what it symbolizes?" I would ask with a furrow in my brow.

Then they get frustrated, "Because it is."

"I know, but why?" I would reply.

Suffice to say those people wouldn't help me in the future.

Can't a girl just learn some goddamn English in this school?! I always barely pass, and it's usually just pure luck, and because I do the homework, which is almost always graded for completion instead of correctness.

Shane saw the frustrated expression on my face, but just rolled his eyes in response. "You're so dramatic. Why don't you just try tutoring?"

I actually almost tripped over myself in surprise. Does he ever listen when I talk? "Because when I tried it, I got that weird guy Oliver as my tutor. He just stared at me and then would look down at the textbook breathing hard. I really think he had a medical problem."

Shane let out a long drawn out breath. "He just had a giant creepy crush on you."

I froze for a moment in the middle of the high school hallway. Shane didn't even stop to see what was wrong.

I got a faintly horrified expression on my face and ran to catch back up to my friend. "What do you mean crush?!"

* * *

Shane and I walked up to the room marked 212. I knew my expression was probably terrified, and Shane was nice enough to just look at me in exasperation, and at least wait until I looked at least somewhat okay enough to go in.

I looked at the door as if it was my doom. Shane looked at the door impatient to just open it and go inside.

"Well since neither of you idiots know how to open a door." An arm came from inbetween us, grabbing the handle, pushing it down, and pulling the door open. And then my evil (which should still be emphasized) stepsister shoved in between us and strutted inside.

I frowned and watched her make her way to a seat. "Great, now I have to deal with knock off Regina George for another hour every day."

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am you have to live with that?"

"Not recently, it's still nice to hear though."

Shane started to walk inside and grabbed my arm to haul me in with him. I stumbled my way in and scowled at him, pulling myself out of his grip on the way.

My friend (I apply the term loosely here) just huffed at my obvious indignation and made his way to a seat in the back.

I readjust my shirt that somehow got messed up as he pulled me in, and finally look up to follow the boy.

Or at least that was the plan, until I saw her. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Bouncy brown hair, that as she moved, I see is also somewhat red in the light. Perfectly shaped lips that were covered in a dark red lipstick. Pale skin that looks as flawless as ivory. An adorable heart shaped face with a cute nose. And those eyes. Fuck fucking, those eyes! Forest green and amazing and gorgeous and- well if I eyes are windows to the soul, then her soul is quite possibly the cutest/most beautiful thing that will ever exist.

Damn, talk about ahead of yourself Amy.

I start to walk towards my desk, thankful she didn't seem to notice me staring.

Who is that girl? I finally notice she's sitting behind the desk, looking through the things on top of it.

Oh wait. Fuck.

That is no girl. That is a woman. And not just any woman, that's my goddamn teacher!

Oh my god! I've become a cliché. I'm perving on the teacher. What was her name? Ash something or Asscrost (probably not Ass. Shit, I can't remember)

Just walk to a desk Amy. It's not that big of a deal, no one even noticed. You just have to control yourself for a full year. No more staring. No more pe-

Mid-thought and admittedly mid-glance, I do quite possibly the worst thing I could do in this situation. I tripped over my own two feet, and fell, somehow flying through the air, just to land right in front of my new teacher.

I landed flat on my face, and no doubt made a giant ass of myself in front of most of the class and the still unnamed teacher.

I heard some snickering and a shocked gasp coming from right above me. "Are you alright?"

I gulped, and glanced up from my spot on the floor, only to see the person I was admiring was standing over me and looking at me in concern. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a pathetic. "Uhh."

I saw some amusement enter her eyes, though her expression still looked mostly concerned. She put her arm down, holding her hand in front of my face. Her unasked question clear.

I only hesitated for a moment before I grabbed her hand, letting her pull me up. I stood to my full height and we're a lot closer than I think either of us realized.

I took a closer glance at her face. I'll probably never have such an uninhibited, close-up look at her face again.

She might even be more stunning up close.

If you were wondering, when I describe her as this great beauty, I don't mean to say that she's this super model perfect, amazing otherworldly being. What I mean is, she's extremely pretty, some (me) would say beautiful, but there is just something about her. It's indescribable, maybe it's her eyes, I think they're sparkling without a light even hitting them, or her lips (and how much I want to lean forward and just-), maybe it's her her energy (aura?), or maybe it's everything. Yeah it's everything. There's just something about everything.

I stare at her for a moment and she… just… stares back.

The world stood still for a moment (thanks world). The air seemed to be charged, almost as if it was waiting for something. I stare and she stares back, and we're just staring at each other while standing way too close in front of a classroom full of my peers.

Someone knocked into a chair and the moment was suddenly broken (what a dick, I was in the middle of something). The teacher (seriously what is her name?!), suddenly moved backwards.

She swallowed and tried to smile, but it just came off thin and awkward. "Right," She coughed and glanced away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm- Yes, thank you."

She turned away from me, and then said as she started to rearrange random things on her desk, "Please find a seat then."

I swallowed, and nodded even though she wasn't looking. I started to walk to the empty desk next to Shane, my head down and my face bright red.

I sat down with my head still faced towards the floor, and random snickering following in my wake.

As soon as I got settled, I looked up, face still red. I immediately saw Shane sitting next to me, grinning from ear to ear. "Be careful Amy, your gay is showing."

* * *

 **AN: So I think this will just be a one-shot. Unless enough people want more, cause I do have a vague storyline already lined up in my head.  
**

 **Anyway, I will get back to my VD fic, probably this weekend. I just finished all my assignments for finals. All I have left is one exam. So I've been kinda burned out and I figured this was a LOT easier than my VD story, so I thought I'd get back in the beautiful Faking It fandom again.**

 **I'm gonna mark this as open and if no one seems interested in more, I'll just change it to complete.**

 **I have seen a couple Teacher/Student for faking it, but I thought I'd just throw my own version out there. I have not read them.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. I always like criticism so I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Comes Teacher**

 ** ** **AN:T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to****** Gilltyascharged, ****Dj87bigd ** ** **and all the******** ** ** ** **Guests for reviewing.******** **More cookies for you.**

* * *

 _Amy_

"Don't lose your syllabus, I'm going to need you to get your parents to sign them."

Everyone in the class started to groan.

The teacher, who I've since learned was named Ms. Ashcroft (a beautiful name) grimaced at the groans, seeming to have anticipated them.

"I know, I know. It's kinda lame. It's not my rule though. It came from administration." Ms. Ashcroft seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then finally added, "I was also told that if doing so somehow offends you, I am too…" The teacher furrowed her brow and grabbed a piece of paper, examining it for a moment and then continuing, "Give an alternate assignment that will let you better express your feelings."

Ms. Ashcroft stared at the paper for a more few moments, still looking confused. "I'm not really sure what that means, but that's what I was told."

I had to roll my eyes at the instructions. It's my fourth year at Hester High and I still don't understand student and faculty at this school. I actually felt a little bad for Ms. Ashcroft, she seemed a little more normal than what you'd find here, so who knows how she would assimilate to this madhouse.

The teacher suddenly put the paper back down on her desk and grinned (beautifully) brightly. "Well anyways, I'm mostly going to go over everything I'll be expecting out of you this year. Today and tomorrow will be very calm, so we'll probably start really getting into it on Wednesday."

How could she look so happy? She was teaching English. It's bad enough just learning it, so I know I would probably jump out the window if I had to teach it.

I wonder how old she is (or if she would ever consider dating someone seventeen).

Ms. Ashcroft walked over to her podium by her desk with the same persistent grin on her face and picked up her phone.

With both her hands in the air I saw that there was no ring on her finger.

I let out a breath relieved that she wasn't married (not that it particularly matters, of course). I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. I wonder if she's gay. Probably not.

I really am ahead of myself.

I stared at her, not really absorbing what she's saying (honestly not caring at the moment), when I suddenly feel a nudge to my side. I jumped and looked to my left to see Shane looking at me wide eyed. I furrowed my brows, honestly having no idea what he wanted.

He turned his head to the front, and I followed his line of sight to see Ms. Ashcroft looking at me with a raised brow.

I finally pay attention and hear snickering, and a ringing. A ringing! Fuck!

Finally understanding the problem I quickly snatch my phone out of my pocket and hit ignore.

I could feel the blush burning across my face as I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "Sorry," I squeaked out.

Ms. Ashcroft's lips twitched (and what great lips they were. Oh my god hormones, chill). She suppressed what looked like the beginning of another smile and instead said, "Just don't let it happen again."

I nodded and put my head down on my desk. Just kill me at this point.

She went back to talking about what is ironically her cell phone policy, and I finally started to listen as I stopped looking at her face.

I looked over to Shane only for him to pick up a piece of a paper and hold it up for me to see.

It had the word 'GAY' in big block letters surrounded by rainbows and badly drawn unicorns made with colorful pens.

I stared at the paper and his smirking face for a moment and then turned so my forehead was resting on the desk.

* * *

The bell rang and I immediately jumped up from my seat, wanting to get out of this embarrassing hell as fast as possible.

I was just getting to past all the desks when Ms. Ashcroft suddenly stepped in front of me with a smile. "Do you have a moment?"

I hesitated and stared at her for a moment. What does she want to talk about? Am I in trouble? Is she going to punish me? (Oh my god, is she going to 'punish' me?)

No, no pay attention, she's talking and you're being ridiculous.

Ms. Ashcroft grinned and looked at me with wide (amazing) playful eyes. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

My own eyes widened and my mouth opened as if to speak, but nothing came out.

The teacher's smile faltered slightly and she asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I stared for a moment and her smile started to drop even more. Just as she looked as if she was going to ask again if I was okay, Shane walked by knocking into my shoulder to wake me out of my stupor. Finally I blurted out, "Amy."

The brunette looked at me confused, so I quickly elaborated before I made a bigger fool of myself. "My name, Amy. Amy is my name. It's Amy."

Ms. Ashcroft looked at me with her mouth slightly open and her brow furrowed as if she couldn't decide if she wanted to say anything about my awkward rambling or not. Finally, she blinked and the look quickly cleared, now being replaced with a smile that was slightly less sure looking than before.

I looked down, embarrassed at how ridiculous I was being, but quickly looked back up when I heard a quiet chuckle.

She was smiling and laughing (and looking beautiful), and I needed to control myself before I did something stupid.

"Okay… Amy. " Jesus, say my name again.

I swallowed and nodded, pushing some hair behind my ear. "Yes. Um, sorry about my phone earlier. I guess I'm just having an off day."

She huffed out a slight laugh and I gulped at the sound. "I would usually just let you be, but you did have your head down the whole class."

"Oh shit." My eyes widened and I tried to correct myself. "I mean shoot."

This time she let out a loud, full belly laugh. I let out a low, shaky breath at the sound, but thankfully didn't react otherwise. I'm surprised she didn't snap at me or at least give that disapproving look that all teachers somehow perfected. She continued for a few more moments while I stood there (in wonder) awkwardly. She finally came back to herself and sobered, though a smile lingered on her lips as she said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You just looked so cute when you realized what you said."

I took in a sharp breath at her words. She called me cute. Holy shit, she called me cute! She didn't seem to think there was a problem with her words so I didn't react again.

"You didn't really miss anything while you were daydreaming, if you were wondering." She rolled her eyes at herself and muttered, "Not like the first day really matters anyway."

My brows shot up at her words and I looked at her incredulously. "Should you be saying these things to me?" Not that I really minded, but the question really had to be asked before she somehow got herself in trouble. She didn't seem to really think things through.

Her eyes widened and she looked panicked for a moment. "No. No I shouldn't. Please ignore everything I've said up to this point."

I looked at her and could feel the smile on my lips growing. She calls me cute, has she ever realized how adorable she acts?

I nodded and then she wordlessly turned and went over to her desk. She rummaged for a moment and then coughed without looking at me again. "I'll see you tomorrow Amy." She said my name again (how about saying it a third time, slower and lower?) I took a breath and wordlessly nodded, knowing I was being dismissed.

I started to walk out and as I opened the door I glanced back, only to see her shaking her head back and forth with one of her hands to her head. I frowned, but left, knowing that going back in wouldn't help me.

I walked out and saw that Shane was leaning against a locker on the other side of the hall. When he saw me come out of the classroom he grinned widely and practically skipped over to me. "Amy has a crush," he sang when he made it to my side.

"Shut up."

He laughed a boisterous (annoying) laugh and said, "I don't think I've ever seen you act that awkward before." Shane chuckled again and added, "Even during that brief fling you had, you still acted mostly normal."

I sighed and scowled at him. I've asked him before not to bring that up. "Don't start Shane."

He let out a breath, and grimaced. "Right, sorry."

I swallowed and looked down for a moment, trying to control my anger.

When he realized I wasn't going to say anything, Shane finally added. "You think you'll be able to resist playing out your hot teacher fantasy with Ms. Ashcroft? We will be in there for a year."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to resist smacking him. "I do not have a teacher fantasy."

We continued to walk and Shane loudly laughed. After a few minutes it started to taper off, but then he glanced at me again and it started all over again. Through his laughter he finally managed to get out, "So is it just a Ms. Ashcroft fantasy then?"

I huffed and stomped ahead of him. Shouting out, "Shut up Shane!" as I went.

* * *

 **AN: So I got some interest, figured I may as well continue. I have a very, very vague story line at this point and I'll try and make it work to the best of my abilities**

 **So I'm gonna do updates with random lengths, could be 1000 words, could be 5000, I'm honestly not sure. I don't know when I will update, could be a day, could be a week.**

 **I couldn't decide if this was going to be more dramatic or humorous, but I finally decided on humorous. Lets be honest though, was there ever any doubt that, that was the route I was going with?**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think. You don't understand how much I really want to know.**


End file.
